Through Rain and Fire
by This Writer's Essence
Summary: A series of drabbles featuring Kenshin and Kaoru as the primary couple. - Drabble 5: A certain redhead in the process of scheming out his plans... -
1. Promise Me This

Hello and welcome to my story! I'm happy to see that you've clicked on it to either read or simply skim the text below to see if it qualifies to fit your tastes :) Now, I hope you like what I have to give, otherwise we're going to have a problem. . . Just kidding :) But please, enjoy!

* * *

_Promise Me This_

by This Writer's Essence

* * *

Kenshin fingered the object nervously from the confinements of his gi sleeve.

_Should I give it to her now? _He pondered, glancing warily to the young woman crouching by his side as she watched a group of little ducklings swim across the stream.

He took in her smile, so bright and warm that even the sun could not outmatch its' genuine shine. Her sapphire eyes scrunched in amusement, gleaming like stars. The red-haired swordsman shook himself from his reverie, sighing.

_No. Not quite yet. _

It was a lovely spring day in the middle of March. The melody of the song birds added to the beauty, giving the redheaded wanderer an idea to cheer up Kaoru after an exhausting day of teaching kendo to the dojo's that were associated with the Kamiya Dojo.

The idea was brought up to the assistant master when the two had finished eating lunch. Kenshin told her that considering it was such a pleasant day, they should enjoy it while they could and take the opportunity to go on a walk. Kaoru had been willing to accept his offer without so much as a thought. He silently prayed that things would go according to plan; it would be horrible if the occasion made a turn for the worse.

The place was thereby decided on, and their stroll began.

They walked along the same path Kenshin remembered telling himself that he was home after coming back from the battle with Shishio. So many events had happened during that time, but not one of them could amount the day when Enishi had announced his act of Jinchuu upon him. The dojo had been caught in complete chaos, and the peaceful life he had known was shattered in that very instance.

Kenshin's heart clenched in pain at the memory, forever remaining fresh in his mind. _I thought I had lost the one love I'd ever known. . . _He smiled sadly. _It was thanks to Kaoru-dono that sessha was able to overcome his sorrow again, de gozaru. Without her, I would have never been able to move on with myself. _

_And that is why. . . I've come to a decision. . . _

"Kaoru-dono?"

He waited patiently but with a still heart as her face turned in his direction. Kaoru blinked in curiosity at the serene silence suddenly broken between themselves. "Hai, Kenshin?" she inquired.

It took the redhead long moments to calm himself as he spoke. His voice was slightly pitched with anxiety, and a faint blush crossed his cheeks when he came to realize this. "Kaoru. . . There is something that I have wished to do in a very long time. . ."

"What is it?" Kaoru brought herself to her feet, hands clasped below her abdomen and ears fully attentive to what he had to say.

Kenshin shifted his feet in the dirt. He met her gaze steadily, finding himself smiling softly.

"The time we've spent together has been one of the best experiences of my life," he said. "What you have given me is the key to happiness that I will cherish forever. However long we live, I never want our journey to end."

Kenshin grasped the circular item firmly between his fingers. _Now is the moment I have waited for. . . _

As he withdrew his hand to present what he held to Kaoru, he saw her eyes stretch in surprise. "I wish for nothing but your happiness, Kaoru. Will you marry me?"

Kenshin heard a sharp intake of breath come from the young woman. Her hand laid over her heart as she stared at the glimmering ring in astonishment. He studied her face for any first reaction and caught a trail of tears streaming from her closed eyelids. He tensed, wondering if he had said something to upset her.

"Kaoru, I—"

"Kenshin, _you baka!_"

"Oroooo!"

A piercing pain sprouted on the top of Kenshin's skull, turning his eyes into a pair of swirly pinwheels. The unexpected strike to the head was followed shortly after by a strangling hug that nearly choked him to death.

Suddenly, he felt a wet spot forming on the fabric of his haori. He casted his violet eyes down, meeting strands of black hair tickling the tip of his nose.

Kaoru was crying on the side of his shoulder. Her fingers dug into his chest as quiet sobs racked her body. Before Kenshin had a chance to open his mouth, he caught the lowly murmured words that escaped the young woman's lips.

"I thought that you'd never ask. H-hai. . . I will. A thousand times, yes!"

Kenshin forced his jaw shut, burying his face into her mass of soft hair. "I love you, Kaoru," he whispered. He pulled her closer, his arms wrapped around her waist and his hands resting on the small of her back. "You have made sessha the happiest man alive. And I promise. . . to forever make you smile. . ."

* * *

Wasn't that the cutest thing you ever did read? It probably isn't. . . to me, anyway. I've always wanted to write about the day Kenshin came to propose to Kaoru. It's something I've imagined happening a thousand times over but never reading about it in the manga. Needless to say that this doesn't beat the other many fanfics where he proposes, but I tried my best to make it as good as I could manage. Reviews and criticisms are widely appreciated! More will be coming soon!

TTFN! Thanks for stopping by!


	2. Hot Turned Cold

Thanks to all those who reviewed and followed! As a special treat, this one is a sort of add-on to the last chapter of _Rurouni Kenshin. _All I have to say for this drabble is that it was fun for me to write *giggles* Now, on with the story!

* * *

_Hot Turned Cold_

by This Writer's Essence

* * *

Releasing a flow of silky black hair bound back by a thin hair tie, Kaoru shedded the decorative kimono off her slender shoulders to pull on a freshly cleaned yukata as she prepared herself to turn in for the night. It had proved to be an exciting day for both Kenshin and herself.

Yahiko's genpuku ceremony leading to him receiving the sakabatou sent a mixture of pride and shock through Kaoru after it was over. She had been full of pride at being able to witness the sight of her only pupil successfully learn the Kamiya Kasshin Ryū when the time came to prove his ability. Yet, at watching her husband hand over his most prized weapon, she couldn't help the wave of alarm that overtook her.

_In the end, though, Kenshin did what he saw was right, _Kaoru thought, tying the obi securely around her waist. _And it was a wonderful decision to make. _

Warm tender hands grasped her shoulders. She jumped, whisking around to see Kenshin standing just a step behind her. He blinked at her startled expression but smiled apologetically as he closed the gap between them to draw her close to his chest.

Kaoru could hear the soft beating of his heart, vibrating soothingly against her eardrums. Gentle moist lips trailed kisses across the nape of her neck. Moaning with pleasure, the young woman stopped Kenshin from continuing further, a dark blue pair of eyes glaring in the face of her seducer.

"Anata," she hissed quietly, afraid to disturb their slumbering three-year-old in the next room down the hall. "Can't this wait for another day?"

Kenshin's smile curved into a small pout. He whispered in protest, "But Kaoru-koishii, wouldn't it be nice to have a little relief from all that has happened today?"

She sighed. "It would be nice, Kenshin, but not now. I'm tired out and ready for bed. You should be doing the same."

"Sessha already _is _set up for bed, de gozaru."

Kaoru scanned the length of his body, suspicious of his claim. She felt like an idiot for even stating the suggestion when her inspection was complete. She smacked the side of his head with her fist, muttering, "Touché."

Kenshin hastily recovered from the hit shortly after, sulking at the result of his efforts to persuade her. "Is there no way I can win?"

Kaoru gradually drifted from his arms and began the process of stripping her blankets back to crawl beneath their cotton cover. She stopped to glance over at the gloomy form of the redhead, replying, "I'm afraid not, anata."

Kenshin heaved a sigh as he climbed into the futon beside her. Oh how he sometimes loathed the stubbornness his wife could have.

_If only there was a way. . ._ He pondered.

A thought struck him with a plan and he smirked at the cunning scheme his mind provoked. Snuggling closer against Kaoru's back, Kenshin weaved his slim arms through her bent elbows and dragged her toward him so her neck was exposed to his awaiting lips. At the exact moment he started a new path of kisses down her pale neck, Kaoru instantly stirred to consciousness and shifted her gaze to the reason that her sleep was disrupted.

She gaped as she recognized the red strands of hair and the cool violet eyes of the man who was the cause of the disturbance. "Kenshin!" Kaoru growled. "Stop it. . . !" Her entire entity shivered from head to toe as the sweet -but unwanted- feeling set her skin tingling with temptation.

"As you wish, Kaoru."

And the next thing Kaoru knew, she and Kenshin were writhing under the bed sheets in the heat of their intimacy, whimpers and groans sounded throughout the interior of the room.

The muffled _shck _of the shoji sliding open went unnoticed by the two fidgeting in the blankets. Only when the voice of a little child entered the cosy atmosphere of their late night love-making did they ceased to move as one messy head after the next poked out to see who had come into the room.

Kenshin and Kaoru's eyes flew open in dismay, their faces turning similar shades of red.

"K-Kenji?" Kaoru sputtered.

"Is. . . that you, Kenji?" Kenshin questioned, sharing his wife's state of panic.

The miniature duplicate of Kenshin nodded his auburn head in confirmation. Kenji's blue-violet irises blinked twice with interest, unable to comprehend what he was seeing through his innocent eyes. "What are Otou-san and Okaa-san doing?" he asked.

It was a harmless enough question to answer to those who were not in Kenshin and Kaoru's predicament. Gathering the courage to speak, Kenshin decided to respond for them both, "Um. . . Mommy and Daddy were just. . . _playing_, that is all, de gozaru."

"Isn't it bedtime, though?"

"Well, yes. . ."

"Then why are you and Okaa-san still playing?" Kenji furrowed his brows in accusation. He was beginning to think it wasn't fair that his parents got to stay up late and have fun while he had to go to bed when they told him to.

Kenshin looked from his son to Kaoru and back to Kenji. He couldn't make up his mind what excuse he could offer the child. _He isn't old enough to know what me and Mommy are doing. . ._

It was Kaoru who finally achieved in stopping the awkward silence. Plastering a smile, she said, "Mommy and Daddy are playing because it's how we show we love each other."

"You mean, like how Okaa-san and Otou-san hug and kiss?"

"Hai, hai. Exactly like that."

"Then. . ." A pause.

Kenshin and Kaoru in the meantime nodded in unison.

"Hai, hai!"

"Just like that, de gozaru!"

Instantaneously, Kenji's eyes shined in what seemed like understanding. "Oh, I get!" He chirped happily. "Kenji want to play kiss and hug game, too!"

* * *

Hehe, I love writing about Kenji. I couldn't think of a better place to add him than here! Again, I really hope you liked this drabble. Reviews and criticisms are always welcomed! And to all of my ghost readers who are viewing my story, thank you so much for taking the time to look into my story! I'd love to hear a line or two from you if you're willing!

TTFN! Thanks for stopping by!


	3. Boo, Kaoru-dono!

You guys are just too sweet! ^-^ And what's this?! Another drabble I see! Enjoy! :)

* * *

_Boo, Kaoru-dono!_

by This Writer's Essence

* * *

Kenshin stole a quick glance from around the corner, seeing her familiar slim figure approaching his hiding place. He pulled away and smiled impishly. _Kaoru-dono is in for a surprise, de gozaru. _

As he prepared himself to put his plan into action, the sudden disappearance of sound from down the hallway caught his attention.

"Oro?" Kenshin could not help murmuring his expression as surprise overtook him. He poked his head out and craned his neck to see if his target was still there.

Unfortunately, along with the absent thumping of footsteps, she had vanished as well. He stepped fully out of hiding, scratching his head, eyebrows furrowed in mystification. "Sessha wonders where Kaoru-dono ran off to. . ."

Something jabbed Kenshin in the back. He yelped with fright, alarmed. "ORO!"

Laughter ensued from behind the shaken rurouni, and he turned to see Kaoru standing over him with a bokken held in hand, doubled over, clutching her stomach against the fits of mirth that came from her body. He blinked several times before realization fell over him that she had been the one to sneak up on him first.

Kaoru wiped at the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "Gomen nasai, Kenshin," she apologized, giggling slightly as her eyes met the astounded look that crossed his face. "I couldn't help it. It was too tempting."

"Kaoru-dono, how did you do that?"

She stared at him with a blank expression, eyebrows raised. "Nani. . .?" Then, she understood and grinned. "Oh. It was something that Misao-chan taught me back when we were in Kyoto," she explained. "She calls it her 'Ultimate Sneak Attack', but I decided to rename it to my specifications and called it, 'Kamiya Kasshin Sneak Attack'."

Kenshin gave an amused smile and said, "That is a very effective technique, de gozaru!"

* * *

A little short and sweet for my dear collection of drabbles. I've had this idea nagging me for days, but I didn't have any idea how to start it out until I woke up this morning. I hope you liked it! Reviews and criticisms are welcome! :) I'm taking requests for Kenshin/Kaoru drabbles! Have any ideas? Feel free to leave them in your review or PM me and I'll see what I can do ;) Those who request will get a dedication in their drabble. Thank you!

TTFN! Thanks for stopping by!


	4. An Innocent Question

I am extremely sorry for not updating sooner! *bows apologetically* School is literally kicking my butt back into next Tuesday, and the problems I'm dealing with family and friends is causing a great deal of inspiration loss on my part. Luckily, though, my imagination tanks have not failed me yet! THANK YOU MY DEAR FRIEND QUEENPOTATOS FOR BEING MY COMPANION IN THIS TROUBLESOME TIME! My gratitude is expressed through this next drabble I've drawn from the back of my brain that has been itching to be written for a while now. Enjoy.

* * *

_An Innocent Question_

by This Writer's Essence

* * *

Darkness slowly settled into the evening sky by the time Kenshin and Kaoru departed from the marketplace. The high chime of summer crickets filled the empty silence hanging between them on their journey back home. For a while, not a word passed among the two until the first sight of a lone firefly emerged out of the blackness, faintly blinking against the night's thickening shadows.

"Thank you," Kaoru whispered.

Kenshin raised an eyebrow. "Oro?"

". . .For coming to the market with me, I mean."

A smile.

"Sessha enjoyed spending time with Kaoru-dono today, de gozaru," Kenshin replied. "It was well worth the time to be with you."

Kaoru dipped her head briskly in agreement, returning her attention to the millions of glowing insects beginning to file into the open atmosphere. The absence of the redhead's subtle footsteps was caught shortly after she had paced a few steps ahead. She turned around, seeing Kenshin's still form standing amid the soft flickering of the fireflies. He held her gaze for long moments, his calm gentle smile turning to a thin indecisive line.

"Kaoru-do—" He paused, correcting himself in a quieter tone, "Kaoru?"

Her breath hitched in her throat. She blinked rapidly, overcoming her initial shock for a fracture of a second to ask, "What is it?"

In addition to the shock, Kaoru watched in dismay as a light blush colored his cheeks. Whatever it was ailing the suddenly shy rurouni worried her to no end. She moved to stand beside him, pressing the back of her hand firmly to his forehead. "Kenshin, are you okay? You're not coming down with a cold, are you?"

Kenshin shook his head, grasping her wrist to remove her hand but finding himself unable to do so.

"Ken. . .shin?"

"Kaoru, I have something to ask of you."

He swallowed hard and summoned the last ounce of courage he had. Then, he murmured, "Would you mind . . . holding my hand for a bit?"

Preparing himself for the worst, he waited for the awkward silence to escalate. The pounding of his own nervous heartbeat vibrated through his ears. He wondered mentally if he had said too much. However, as Kaoru held his gaze with wide unblinking eyes, he saw no trace of horror or denial in her deep sapphire pools.

Finally, her pale trembling hand clasped over his, lowering their arms down. She pried his fingers off of her wrist one by one. Her wrist came free, but her hand slid into his open palm, filling the empty spaces between his fingers with her own.

Kenshin gaped, his senses electrified by the feeling of Kaoru's touch.

Her eyes shut, lips curved into a smile. She said, "As long as you don't mind it, I won't refuse."

* * *

Not sure why, but I'm kind of satisfied with how this one turned out. Maybe it's just the _Sprite_ talking, but all this sweetness is rotting me to the core. Hehe. Well, that wouldn't be the first time I got a cavity or two from sweets. . . Reviews as always are highly welcomed! I appreciate every single one I receive and am happier with each one I see. The request for Kenshin/Kaoru drabbles is still on for anyone who's interested! Let me know what you'd like to see through your review or PM me if you'd like and I'll see what I can come up with. As promised before, the drabble will be solely dedicated to you if you so choose to challenge me. So, go on ahead and give me your best shot!

TTFN! Thanks for stopping by!


	5. Mine, Not Daddy!

Alright, alright. So, I probably deserved to be killed after not updating for months on end. I swear, it's school this time! Enough of my ramblings and excuses. Here's a little spice of- NOPE. Not gonna spoil it. Just go on ahead.

* * *

_Mine, Not Daddy!_

by This Writer's Essence

* * *

He silently crouched in the bushes and watched through the shelter of leaves as the red-haired man conversed with the youthful woman seated by his side. A beaming smile played at the corners of his lips. The way his eyes glimmered during certain points of the conversation made the observer's stomach churn. A deep rich laugh filled the once tranquil air.

Oh, how he truly envied this man indeed.

Kenji glowered from his hiding spot and shifted several times, a small prick of irritation causing his blood to boil hot. What right did this man — his _own _father, no less! — have to get so close to **HIS **mother? No matter how much Uncle Yahiko tried to explain the matter to the curious youngster, he still could not fully comprehend it. Daddy always got to have time with Mommy! She gave him all the attention while poor Kenji could do no more than watch from the sidelines.

Kenji wasn't going to let Daddy win this time. In the previous days, the little redhead allowed Daddy to have Mommy all to himself without argument. He even went as far as to resist pulling Daddy's hair (the lingering temptation was still there, nonetheless...). Regardless of how much it pained Kenji, though, the small sacrifices made would soon be paid off. His plan was only just beginning to unravel to its full potential.

He waited.

He waited and looked on with growing bursts of excitement as the middle-aged man's jaws parted in an attempt to respond to what she was saying.

He wouldn't give Daddy the time to speak, however. That would spoil the fun.

"_OKAA-SAAAAAAAAAN!_" came the familiar high-pitched wail of their one-year-old boy followed by said-child bounding out of the bushes, a gush of tears streaming down his cheeks.

A surprised, "Oro?!" occurred from Kenshin and a gasp escaped from Kaoru as they stared wide-eyed at the bewildering sight. In a flash, Kaoru rushed forward and extended her arms out to Kenji, to which Kenji happily accepted the embrace in turn, crying and blubbering on her shoulder the moment he felt her warm slender arms engulf his tiny quaking body.

"_Shh._ It's alright, Kenji-chan. Mommy's here, Mommy's here," Kaoru soothingly cooed in his ear, rubbing his back tenderly to subdue the child's half-choked sobs.

"What seems to be the matter, Kaoru-koishii?" Kenshin inquired, coming to kneel by her side and looking toward Kenji with genuine concern as he studied the boy's trembling back.

Kaoru glanced over and shrugged, the same amount of worry he felt etched in her tone, "I don't know. He hasn't stopped crying long enough to tell me."

A brief pause passed between the two, the only sound pervading through the atmosphere being Kenji's muffled weeping. Finally, Kenshin smiled a little and attempted to reach a hand out to Kenji, softly inquiring, "Kenji-chan, are you okay?"

There was an immediate silence from Kenji that made Kenshin stop and blink. His hand barely hovered over his son's head and Kaoru's shoulder before a sudden sting pulsed across the top of his hand. He yelped and instinctively reeled his arm back, examining the red mark slowly emerging on the surface of his skin. He stared a moment longer until he looked back to Kenji... and noticed the hard ice-like glare the little redhead shot in his general direction through large watery eyes.

"Oro, Kenji-chan...?"

"No!" The toddler exclaimed, clinging to Kaoru protectively and sticking out the tip of a plump pink tongue in a spiteful manner. "Mine, not Tou-san!"

* * *

And thus, I shall never understand why this idea took so long to write out...

Well, as I've probably mentioned to a lot of you, I believe I made a promise to write another drabble soon. Here it is! Gaze upon its Kenji-covered glory with awe and jealousy! Nah, I kid, I kid. But seriously. This took a VERY long time to write. I'm tellin' ya guys, I could really use the inspiration. Review with an idea, a prompt, heck, even just a single WORD. And, as promised numerous times throughout this thing, you will be credited and dedicated to in the drabble starring your idea.

TTFN! Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
